In the field of image transmission, image data is typically encoded before being transmitted over a network to a receiving computer. The encoding process is usually performed by processing the image data in a predesignated scanning order. The encoded image data is then typically transmitted to a receiving computer in the same predesignated scanning order, where the image data is processed to recreate the image.
One method of encoding involves processing the image data in a raster scan order, where the image data is arranged and processed row by row. Another method involves processing the image data in a zigzag order, where processing begins from the top-left corner of the image and proceeds in a zigzag pattern towards the bottom-right corner of the image.